Stairway to Heaven
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Attention Spoil saison 4 ! Dean est en enfer avec Alister, ses espoirs seront-ils comblés ? Sam viendra-t-il le chercher ?
1. Send me an Angel

**Disclaimer:** Les persos de Supernatural ne sont pas à moi, mais si vous voulez me faire un super cadeau, je veux bien un Dean !  
Les lyrics en anglais ne sont pas de moi, ils appartiennent à : Metallica (Unforgiven, Unforgiven 2, Unforgiven 3, Nothing Else Matters et Fade to Black), Scorpions (Send me an Angel), Bob Dylan (Knockin' on Heaven Door), Guns'n'Roses (November Rain) et Dave Navarro (Rexall)  
**Warning** : Spoil de la saison 4 !

_Hebichu._

* * *

**Stairway to Heaven  
1**

* * *

Avez-vous déjà connu l'horreur la plus total, les cris, l'agonie, le sang et des choses que l'on préférerait ne pas voir, non, jamais, car ces visions nous lacèrent le cœur et l'esprit, même les yeux clos d'une barricade qui ne peut nous protéger de ce mal intangible. J'ai vu des hommes supplier, des gens sensés devenirs fou, là sous mes yeux, sous mes doigts. J'avais oublié qu'un jour j'avais été comme eux, qu'un jour moi aussi j'étais arrivé là, et que c'était mes souvenirs qui m'avaient aidé à survivre.

_New blood joins this earth  
And quikly hes subdued  
Through constant pain disgrace  
The young boy learns their rules_

_With time the child draws in  
This whipping boy done wrong  
Deprived of all his thoughts_

J'ai souffert avec l'espoir que bientôt mon frère viendrait me sauver. J'ai fermé les yeux, imaginé son visage, ses lèvres, sa peau, son odeur, subissant, déchirures et tortures en tout genre. Si il n'y avait pas eut Sam, j'aurais succombé plus vite, plus ardemment. Les gerbes de sang et des viscères, de peaux en décomposition qui se soignent trop rapidement. Une éternelle souffrance sans mort pour vous libérer Une prison de supplice dans laquelle je voyais mes organes mis à nus dans une douleur inconnue. J'en ai connu des souffrances, j'en ai connu des peurs, j'en ai vu des blessures, brûlures, déchirures, brisures, mais rien ne peut vous préparer à ça, à l'enfer brûlant qui vous désosse et vous soigne pour mieux vous faire hurler à la mort quelque courtes secondes de répit plus tard. Pendant des jours, des années, sans boire, sans manger, sans dormir, une usure pour l'éternité sans temps mort. J'ai été le plus coriace des prisonniers. Nombres ont tourné leur veste et finissaient par faire eux-mêmes toutes ces atrocités un gouffre dans le regard…  
Il est facile d'oublier son humanité dans ces ténèbres inondées de cris. J'ai tenu, tenu, des années entières priant au fond de moi qu'un quelconque miracle m'enlève de ce mal qui me rongeait fur à mesure toute pensée cohérente. J'ai supplié, j'ai pleuré, j'ai hurlé, dans une agonie meurtrière me rattachant à tout ce qui avait un sens pour moi. John, mon père qui avait réussi à sortir vainqueur de ce tourment sans fin. Je suis fort, peut-être moins que lui, mais chaque heure je me jurais que je sortirais moi aussi, que je trouverais un moyen de m'enfuir. Chaque jour je fermais les yeux et j'attendais qu'un souvenir me frôle pour qu'il m'emmène loin d'ici. Les paroles d'une chanson, le visage de mon frère, la silhouette d'une femme, le touché de l'Impala…. Ces images flottantes, presque réelles pour quelque temps, quelques secondes….

_Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star_

Un échos furtif d'une vie que je regrette à présent. Qui a dit que j'étais inutile, qui a dit que je ne servais et ne faisais rien de bien ? Comment ai-je pu me tromper ainsi sur mon compte et souhaiter une mort que je ne méritais pas. Ma vie, je ne l'ai pas choisie, j'ai pris un chemin tortueux à la suite d'un père qui ne m'a jamais considéré comme un enfant, mais un soldat. Mes épaules se sont peut-être élargies mais pas mon cœur, pas mon âme. La sensibilité écrasée par une épaisse couche de… ce que je me refusais d'être à cause de ma mission, pour un frère qui ne devait pas goûter le malheur ma propre détresse. J'en suis venu à me haïr, à oublier qui j'étais. J'en suis venu à ne plus me souvenir de ce cœur tendre qui ne demandait qu'un peu de tendresse et qui n'a obtenu que des armes et des coups. Ma vie je ne l'ai pas choisie, non, mais quelque part j'en suis fier. Je suis fier de ce que j'ai été, de ce que j'ai représenté. J'ai subi sans me plaindre, j'ai encaissé sans m'être brisé, je suis souvent tombé, mais je me suis toujours relevé. C'est fou… ce que l'on peut faire par amour… c'est fou ce que l'on peut subir et dépasser par ce qu'on aime quelqu'un et qu'on veut le protéger. J'ai pris toutes les blessures morales ou physiques, pour veiller à ce qu'il n'ait rien. Pour qu'il soit équilibré dans notre monde de ténèbres, pour qu'il garde sa fraîcheur le plus longtemps possible et qu'il ne suive pas la route de John. J'ai toujours pensé Sam trop chétif et trop fragile pour supporter ces chasses d'errances et de dangers. Je le voulais heureux et libre ; cette même liberté que je m'étais refusée pour son bien.

_The wise man said just find your place  
In the eye of the storm  
Seek the roses along the way  
Just beware of the thorns_

Et maintenant ? Je suis là à perdre l'esprit à me noyer dans mes souvenirs pour ne pas perdre la raison, survivre dans le vain espoir que je puisse quitter ces lieux avant que ce ne soit trop tard, avec que cette voix qui murmure au creux de mon oreille ne gagne ma conscience et que cette dernière vacille dans l'horreur primale. Ce chuchotement je ne le discernais à peine il y a quelques années… mais aujourd'hui une voix distincte m'appelle. Elle connaît mon nom elle connaît ma souffrance… et si elle n'était pas si douce et mielleuse je pourrais croire que oui… c'est quelqu'un venu pour mon bien.  
Survivre pour Sam, survivre pour mon Sammy, savez-vous où peut vous emmener votre esprit quand il ne reste que lui pour vous protéger de tout ? Il peut aller loin, très loin, si loin qu'au bout de quelques jours, vous êtes persuadé que vos fantasmes sont réels que ces souvenirs, ces espoirs s'emmêlent et vous ne distinguez plus la vérité de la pure invention. Sam était mon garde fou, à trop dépendre de quelqu'un on peut en devenir fou, et c'est mes pensées qui le sont devenues. Divaguer sur son corps, sur sa peau, les contacts que l'on a eut et que je repoussais toujours, je les espérais à présent, sentir ses bras autour de moi, sentir son odeur, sa chaleur… me blottir dans ses bras et le retrouver, le toucher, le désirer, le toucher, encore et encore, l'embrasser lui faire l'amour… Oui, je parle bien de mon frère… Mais quand tout ce que l'on entend, voit et ressent n'est que douleur et torture, on finit par n'aspirer qu'à de l'amour, qu'à un contact physique doux et réconfortant. Et dans les ténèbres qui m'entouraient quelle pensée pouvait encore me faire tenir sinon celle d'un accord parfait entre deux corps, un acte pure et simple sans souillure, sans fausse note. Quelle autre personne pouvait me soutenir à part Sam ? Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, ni ne pouvez juger, il n'y a que là au fond de ces abîme que l'on peut comprendre le cheminement d'un esprit prêt à rendre les armes. A travers les larmes et les regrets, à travers les illusions qui disparaissent sous une douleur aigue…

_The wise man said just raise your hand  
And reach out for the spell  
Find the door to the promised land  
Just believe in yourself  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The way out of the dark_

Que quelqu'un vienne me chercher… je sens mon esprit se déchirer lentement, tandis que la voix se fait plus pressente contre mon oreille. J'ai cru voir une lueur autour de moi, j'ai cru que tu étais venu me chercher mon frère, j'ai cru que tu me sauverais, que tu trouverais ce moyen que tu cherchais si ardemment durant ces derniers mois, dans le monde humain, loin là-bas ou je n'irais plus jamais… Et quand le moral vacille que le mental ne vous soutient plus, alors… alors… vous vous retrouvez seul au monde, perdu. Je ne sais plus combien de temps j'ai tenu, mais je suis prêt à rendre les armes, je suis prêt à écouter cette voix qui m'attire de plus en plus. Je souffre, j'ai peur, je pleure, mais la voix est là, elle est douce, si douce… elle ressemble à la voix de Sam. Mes yeux s'ouvrent enfin, je ne sais si c'est encore une image de mon cerveau en plein délire, mais il est là. Juste devant moi, il me sourit, il me tend la main… enfin… enfin…

_Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star_

Il est arrivé. Je souris fébrilement, tandis que les liens qui me coupaient la chaire disparaissent. Sa main me serre et je glisse dans ses bras, comme un enfant en quête d'un simple réconfort. J'ai soif, j'ai faim, j'ai sommeil, oui tellement sommeil. Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux, ses lèvres dans mon cou, et je commence à me douter qu'il n'est pas réel que ce n'est peut-être pas le sauveur que j'attendais mais qu'importe. Je m'accroche à cette image, aussi fermement qu'un naufragé à sa bouée et j'espère… j'espère que je ne me réveillerais pas et qu'il restera au près de moi. Quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je n'avais plus mal, je n'avais plus peur… pour la première fois depuis des années, j'éprouvais presque un peu de bien-être. Un sourire en face de moi, deux mains qui me couvrent de caresses et de baisers, j'attire à moi cette fausseté, ma conscience me le cri depuis son arrivée miraculeuse, tout le monde le sait, les anges n'existent pas. Personne ne me sauvera. J'ai choisi de croire en cette voix, j'ai choisi la facilité, faire souffrir plutôt que de souffrir. Je suis devenu son pantin, celui qui avait pris les traits de mon frère et qui se faisait nommer Alister. Je l'ai laissé jouer avec moi, je l'ai laissé faire tout ce qu'il voulait de moi… Je lui ai obéis, j'ai fait toutes ces choses qui me suivront pour l'éternité et encore plus. J'ai regardé les gens dans les yeux, me nourrissant de leur frayeur, de leur douleur… et peu à peu, j'ai aimé faire ça au nom d'un Sam qui n'était pas mien. Je vivais dans l'angoisse de toujours lui plaire, lui plaire, oui, et être toujours le meilleur. Alister ne devait pas se détourner de moi, car la seule chose réconfortante dans ce monde c'était l'illusion matérielle qu'il m'offrait. J'ai torturé pendant des années, juste pour pouvoir glisser dans les bras d'une copie de Sam et de ressentir une présence chaque soir. Là au fond de ses draps. J'ai vendu mon âme, j'ai vendu mon corps, vendu mon cœur… pour un simple contact humain. Et je savais que dans ses yeux heureux et mesquins il aimait le pouvoir qu'il exerçait sur moi, qu'il aimait jouer avec moi, être gentil et affectueux puis me violer sans scrupule, me serrer dans ses bras et me menacer quelques secondes plus tard.  
Je me suis persuadé que je l'aimais, nan plus cet amour fraternel, nan, que j'aimais Sam comme un homme aime une femme, que je ne pouvais plus vivre sans lui, que rien n'importait à part lui, même si ce lui n'était pas vrai. Et au fur et à mesure ce corps que j'embrassais se transformait. Sam a bientôt disparut pour faire place à un homme brun au corps monstrueux. Mais j'ai continué à lui vouer un amour incommensurable, j'ai continué à glisser dans ses bras et me donner tout les contacts physiques qu'il voulait. De la douceur, de la violence, de la fougue, j'ai aimé, tout aimé de lui puis j'ai oublié de le haïr pour ce qu'il me faisait faire, j'ai oublié de me méfier…  
Aimer son propre bourreau, je crois que c'est un comportement humain lorsque le mental ne distingue plus le vrai du faux. Lorsque l'on se perd, on ne dépend plus que de lui et on apprécie les cours moment d'amour qu'il nous offre et surtout.. on est prêt à tout pour qu'il ait un mot doux, un geste tendre à notre égard qu'importe si l'on doit tuer ou torturer des enfants pour ça !

_The wise man said just walk this way  
To the dawn of the light  
The wind will blow into your face  
As the years pass you by  
Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark_

Et puis un jour l'emprise disparaît, et puis un jour, le charme se rompt et c'est une lente agonie mentale qui commence. On se rend compte de tout, tout ce cheminement qui nous à amener à ça… je me suis souvenu de mes supplications muettes, de cet espoir de voir venir un ange me sauver, de ces fantasmes incestueux et rétrospectivement on voit la descente que l'on a effectué. Il est dur de se voir passer d'humain à pion démoniaque, et bien plus dur encore de faire revenir une étincelle d'humanité dans l'état où l'on est à ce moment. J'ai failli… failli glisser dans les ténèbres, failli accepter le nom qu'il m'offrait et les pouvoirs qui allaient avec. Il est difficile de faire machine arrière, rejeter la fausse paix et retourner dans le chaudron des supplices Mais qui est-on lorsque l'on délaisse toutes nos croyances, tous nos crédos derrière nous pour embrasser leurs contraires ? Je me suis haï, je me suis moi-même replongé dans la douleur, dans le désespoir tout en chantant ce tube de Scorpions.

_Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star_

Je hais ma vie, je hais cette vie… je hais ma candeur et mes espoirs vains, il y a de la place là, dans mon cœur, j'en ai marre de me sentir malade au creux de ma chaire, je veux qu'on me sorte de là. Je veux que quelqu'un me tende la main qu'on me ramène à la vie, qu'on me ramène à l'humanité. Il me reste presque plus rien, les souvenirs s'effacent et c'est à cet instant que je me suis rendu compte que je mourrais une seconde fois. Que devient-on lorsque l'on se refuse de devenir un démon dans cette dimension ? On disparaît tout simplement. D'abord c'est les souvenirs qui disparaissent, quel est mon nom déjà ? Qui est Sam ? Qui est cet homme que j'imagine contre moi et à qui je dis je t'aime ? Depuis combien de temps suis-je là ? Je l'ignore… la vide me dévore comme la douleur, je suis brisé de partout… Personne ne m'aidera mon esprit pleure de s'échapper… je n'entends plus qu'une voix inconnue parler doucement au fond de moi…

_What Ive felt  
What Ive known  
Never shined through in what Ive shown  
Never be  
Never see  
Wont see what might have been_

_What Ive felt  
What Ive known  
Never shined through in what Ive shown  
Never free  
Never me  
So I dub the unforgiven_

Je commence à fermer les yeux, je me prépare lentement à disparaître, j'ai mal, mal de laisser quelqu'un mais je ne sais plus qui. J'ai un peu peur, qu'es-ce que disparaître totalement ? Je regrette, mais j'ignore quoi, je pleure mais je n'ai aucune idée de la signification de ces larmes. Je vois toujours le visage de cet homme, bien moins distinct qu'avant. J'ai oublié de quelle couleur étaient ses yeux et sa chevelure… j'ai oublié l'intonation de sa voix… qui était-il ? L'homme que j'aime… enfin que j'ai aimé. L'aimais-je encore ? Je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir. Es-ce que c'est à lui que je pense malgré moi ? Es-ce que c'est à lui que sont adressés ma détresse et mes regrets ? Je ferme les yeux, je souris… qui qu'il soit, j'espère qu'il va bien, j'espère qu'il ira toujours bien… Qui qu'il soit, j'espère qu'il sait à quel point je l'aime, à quel point je tiens à lui. Peut-être lui manquais-je autant qu'il me manque à présent ? C'est quelque part un espoir qui me ronge. Si seulement il pouvait se souvenir de moi, si simplement je pouvais subsister à travers lui. Disparaître c'est ne plus exister… alors qui que tu sois… je t'en prie, ne m'oublies pas…

_What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there?, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?_

_Lay beside me, tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are your eyes  
But now I see the sun, now I see the sun  
Yes now I see it!_

J'entends encore une voix, j'ignore si je la rêve ou non, dans cette lumière brillante, brûlante, je discerne lentement quelque chose. Tout défile au ralenti, je crois que je commence à me disperser dans l'environnement ambiant. Il se nourrit de mon énergie… je suis digéré par un monde de chaos et de pourriture. Un sourire pourfend mes lèvres lorsqu'un visage s'approche de moi, brillant comme un soleil. Sa main touche mon bras, je ne ressens même plus la douleur de ce contact. Qui qu'il soit… je le remercie d'être présent pour mon tout dernier moment… Je n'arrive plus à parler depuis longtemps, je ne fais que le regarder, un soleil rien que pour moi, un être de lumière juste pour moi… Il est magnifique. Je crois qu'il porte de larges ailes derrière lui. Serait-ce l'ange que j'ai tant demandé ?

_Here I am  
Will you send me an angel  
Here I am  
In the land of the morning star_

Son essence glisse en moi comme un réconfort, je crois qu'il est en train de me ramener à la vie, car l'obscurité qui entamait ma vision se dégage pour lui laisser le loisir de briller entièrement pour moi. Je ressens sa chaleur au fond de moi, je sens son amour, sa gentillesse, sa bienveillance. Un lien empathique qui me fait verser des larmes de bonheur. Cette chose qu'elle qu'elle soit me fait du bien. Un sourire semble déformer cet être faite de lumière tandis qu'il va à la recherche de ma conscience.

- Dean bats-toi ! »

Il est vrai… je me suis appelé Dean Winchester, il y a bien longtemps était-ce dans cette vie ? Ou dans une autre ? Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir, d'ailleurs ce nom me dit juste vaguement quelque chose… Je ne me souviens de rien, mais plus j'y pense, plus j'ai une certitude qui me ronge l'esprit quant au bien-être qui soudainement me berce lorsque son regard de feu croise le mien. Cette lumière.. serait-ce… cet homme que j'aime ?

_Hear this voice from deep inside  
It's the call of your heart  
Close your eyes and your will find  
The passage out of the dark_

- Je me nomme Castiel, je suis venu te sortir de là. Suis ma voix Dean, je suis là… je suis là… »

Il est venu me sauver, hein ? Ma main s'agrippe à lui, car il est ma dernière chance, je le sais. Mon sauveur, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'il est cet homme qui s'imposait à toutes mes pensées. Comment ne pas aimer… un être comme lui ? Comment ne pas être subjugué par sa beauté ? Les liens qui m'attachaient à cette terre disparaissent en fumée puisqu'il me prend maintenant dans ces bras. Je ressens une paix me submerger, je suis bien, tellement bien. Si c'est là ma fin, je n'ai plus aucune peur, plus aucun regret. Il recommence à faire sombre, mais je suis serein, car dans ses bras, j'ai l'impression que tout ira bien. Oui, tout ira bien car l'amour qu'il dégage effleure mon cœur.

- Je t'aime… »

J'offre à cet homme un dernier baiser, car je le sens, je disparais… mais je n'ai pas peur car entouré d'un tel amour c'est sûrement le paradis qui s'offre à moi.

_It's getting dark, too dark to see  
Feel I'm knocking on heaven's door_


	2. Be my Angel

* * *

**Stairway to Heaven**

**2

* * *

**

Ce que j'ignorais c'est que ma vision ne sombrait pas dans l'obscurité car je mourrais, mais parce que je revenais à la vie. Vivant mais enseveli dans un tombeau sombre et silencieux dans lequel je me réveillais tout à coup, en proie à une panique. Car dans sa grande bonté cette personne toute de lumière avait effacé le chaos et la douleur de ces longues années passées en enfer…

- Castiel… »

Mes yeux s'ouvrent. Il fait jour, mais il est encore tôt. Mon frère dort paisiblement. La vie a repris, comme avant, mais rien n'est vraiment pareil depuis que ma mémoire semble vouloir revenir à moi comme un échos vengeur. La rencontre avec Alister n'a rien arrangé à mon état, et tout à coup tout, ce que j'ai vécu en enfer a refait surface ; mais lentement, sournoisement. Avant-hier encore je regardais Sam comme toujours, aujourd'hui je ne peux m'empêcher de revivre les fantasmes imaginés lorsque nos regards se croisent. Il est dur de rester objectif dans sa vie, lorsque le faux se superpose au vrai. Je ne sais plus si je l'aime et le désire réellement ou si tout cela n'est qu'une déformation de mon esprit.  
Je le regarde dormir, comme s'il était la plus belle chose en ce monde.

- Je t'aime Sam… »

Je l'ai si ardemment espéré, là bas… j'ai tellement voulu le revoir… aujourd'hui il est là devant moi, et j'essaye de ne pas l'inquiéter. J'essaye d'être le même, mais la nuit, lorsque les cauchemars m'assaillent, j'ai envie de me blottir dans ses bras et de livrer mes horreurs, mes actes pour qu'on me pardonne, pour que Sam me pardonne. Je veux qu'il pardonne à son frère de ne plus savoir où il en est, je veux qu'il me pardonne de le désirer.

_I'm running out of room  
Don't make me say it  
There is nothing left in me  
Don't make me  
Too much for hotel rooms  
Don't make me say it  
Sleeping pills don't make me_

Les larmes aux yeux je me détourne de son lit, roulant sur mon matelas pour m'apercevoir que l'ange est assis sur mon lit et me regarde fixement. Depuis combien de temps est-il là à m'observer ? Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ça. Je grogne pour la forme, mais au fond, je suis rassuré par sa présence. La solitude n'est pas bonne pour quelqu'un comme moi ; car c'est dans ces moments que mon cerveau se met à fonctionner comme un ordinateur lancé à plein régime. Les souvenirs, les cris, les images… tout revient et c'est limite si je ne perds pas la raison à chaque montée.

- Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?! »  
- Tu m'as appelé. »  
- Hein ! Depuis quand tu viens quand j'ai besoin de toi ! »  
- Je ne peux pas être présent tout le temps. Mais je m'inquiète pour toi. J'avais un peu de temps libre, alors je suis venu veiller sur ton sommeil. As-tu fais de beaux rêves ? »

Je suis surpris. Soit c'est un ange, c'est dans ses compétences de s'occuper d'autrui. Mais… comment dire… Je suis, je ne sais pas ce que je suis en faite. Je suis déconcerté ? Si je n'ai pas cauchemardé comme toutes les nuits depuis le réveil de mes souvenirs, c'est parce qu'il était là ? Je reste un moment sans réaction, puis je me permets un sourire. Il n'y a pas longtemps, j'ai commencé à me souvenir de lui, de son arrivée. D'ailleurs le voir là avec ses grands yeux bleus et son air concerné, commence à me faire monter des souvenirs plutôt agréable. Il est la seule partie réjouissante de cette mélopée de souvenirs. C'est aussi une partie incommode, comme celle qui me relie à Sam en ce moment. Je n'ose plus les regarder dans les yeux, car ce que je ressens pour eux se retrouve de plus en plus déformé par ces flash-back.

- Ce doit être dur… j'avais fait en sorte d'alléger tes souvenirs, mais malheureusement, je ne peux les effacer totalement. Je suis désolé qu'ils remontent ainsi, et je me sens inutile à tes douleurs. Je pourrais à nouveau les repousser, mais ils reviendraient plus vite et plus nombreux à chaque fois. J'ai peur que tu ne les supportes pas tous. Tu es fort, mais encore fragilisé. J'aimerais t'être d'un meilleur secours. Pardonne-moi Dean. »

Pardonner ? Le pardonner pour ? Serait-il en train de divaguer ? Je n'ai pas à le pardonner, bien au contraire, je le remercie du fond de mon cœur, même si je ne lui montre pas beaucoup. Il est la seconde meilleure partie de ma vie, juste après Sam. Comment exprimer ça à quelqu'un ? Comment dire à un ange, merci pour tout, pour ce que tu as fais pour moi, pour ta bonté et ton amour. Comment dire à Castiel qu'au fond, je… l'aime ? Je soupire essayant vainement d'y voir plus clair dans mon cerveau, mais c'est pas encore ça.

- Mission ? »  
- Pas pour le moment Lilith est étrangement calme en ce moment… »

Ce qui m'aide à tenir c'est la chasse. C'est devenu une nécessité encore plus importante qu'après la mort de mon père. J'ai besoin de l'adrénaline pour ne pas avoir à faire face à mes démons. Si… si je m'écoutais ce n'est pas une cuite que je me prendrais chaque soir… mais une chasse aux dragons.  
Je me remets à détester ma vie, je me remets à haïr ce que je suis… Je mesure mon existence, je ne suis pas heureux, je ne le serais jamais, c'est une certitude maintenant. Il y a des jours… j'aimerais revenir en arrière et fuguer loin, très loin des Winchester. J'en veux à John pour ce qu'il m'a fait subir, j'en veux à Sam pour avoir détruit ma famille, j'en veux à tout le monde… et je rêve d'une vie que je ne connaîtrais jamais. C'est des larmes qui roulent sur mes joues… en fait je pleure depuis un moment, la main de Castiel caresse mon épaule, mais ça ne me réconforte pas. Je suis une boite vide remplie de tout et de rien, et j'ai peur, et j'ai froid…

_How can I be lost,  
If I've got nowhere to go?  
Search for seas of gold  
How come it's got so cold?  
How can I be lost?  
In remembrance I relive  
And how can I blame you  
When it's me I can't forgive?_

- Je suis là… Dean. Tu peux tout partager avec moi, tu n'as qu'à ouvrir ton cœur, comme tu l'as fait auparavant. Tu n'as pas besoin de me parler, je peux juste essayer d'amoindrir les maux qui te rongent. Mon empathie est un don, Dean, laisse-moi partager ta souffrance. Tu n'as pas à souffrir seul. »

La main de l'ange glisse contre mon dos, me hissant vers lui. C'est vrai, à cet instant là, lorsque je n'avais fait plus qu'un avec Castiel, je m'étais senti bien, en harmonie avec mes sentiments. Je ferme les yeux posant mon crâne contre sa cuisse. J'ose me dire que ce contact me gêne alors que je me sens bien contre lui. J'ai encore du mal à savoir si oui ou non, je dois reprendre ce rôle qui m'isole ou si je dois laisser mes sentiments aller à l'encontre des autres. Je n'en ai pas l'habitude et cette intimité me met mal à l'aise. Cependant je n'ai pas le loisir de m'en préoccuper, car la détresse qui dévore mon cœur me pousse à me fondre dans la chaleur que Cas' dégage. Ce n'est qu'un poulet divin, une de ces volailles que je méprise… mais… celle-ci est particulière. Celle-ci je l'estime et je le lui ai prouvé en le sauvant, il n'y a pas longtemps. Il a paru surpris, pourtant, c'est tout à fait normal. J'allais disparaître, mais il est venu me sauver. Mon comportement avec lui n'est qu'une armure que j'aimerais bien ôter… mais je ne peux pas perdre la face comme ça.

- Sam ne se réveillera pas ne t'en fait pas… tu peux te laisser aller, Dean. »

Mon visage pivote contre le tissu de son pantalon qui éponge lentement mes larmes, j'ai mal à en craquer, et d'ailleurs un gémissement sort de mes entrailles. Tous ces souvenirs, toutes ces fautes me consument le cœur à tel point que j'en perds le souffle. Une paume se pose sur le sommet de mon crâne, et j'arrive enfin à lui communiquer tout ce qu'il y a en moi. Je suis enfin prêt à m'ouvrir et tout déballer. Il est le seul témoin du chantier funeste qui a pris place à l'intérieur de moi. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'obscur est encore tapi au fond de mon âme. Mon démon n'est pas totalement parti, et c'est cette dualité qui me rend à la limite de la déraison. Si il gagne, j'ai crainte que tout ce que j'ai accompli ne disparaisse pour toujours. Étrangement ce qui me terrifie le plus, c'est ma victoire sur lui. Que vais-je devenir alors ? Quel choix prendre ? Devrais-je rester cet homme inachevé jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ? Un sanglot s'échappe, je ne crois plus en moi depuis longtemps, je n'entends plus ma propre voix au fond de moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? C'est la question que je me pose chaque jour. J'ai peur… j'ai l'angoisse de vivre ma vie comme j'en ai envie et de trahir ceux qui me sont le plus cher.  
Je suis rassuré que Castiel ait arrêté le temps dans cette pièce et que Sam ne puisse pas interrompre ce moment, cet échange entre lui et moi. Je ne saurais m'avouer combien j'avais besoin de ça, de ressentir une présence, de lui parler à cœur ouvert, de lui révéler qu'il y a bien quelqu'un là, qui crève de ne pouvoir réellement exister.

_Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters_

Oui, plus rien n'a d'importance à présent, je ressens sa bienveillance m'étreindre, son amour me sillonne de part en part me faisant autant de bien que de mal. J'aimerais lui dire que je l'aime, mais ça ne sort pas, pas encore non. Je ferme les yeux, le laissant me réconforter par sa présence ; je me souviens de sa réelle apparence, cette silhouette faite de lumière. Chaque jour elle m'apparaît un peu plus clair qu'avant, chaque jour je pose la paume de ma main sur la trace indélébile qu'il m'a laissé et je ferme les yeux. Chaque jour… chaque jour que son père fait, j'ai une pensée pour lui. Il est une partie de mes obsessions, au même titre que Sam et mes problèmes moraux.

- Ne pars pas… »

J'aurais voulu dire : ne me quitte pas, mais il est encore trop tôt, déjà cette petite phrase m'en coûte même si, il n'en est que le seul témoin.

- Je n'en ai aucune envie… »

_Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I want to hear, to make my demons run  
The door is locked now, but it's open if you're true  
If you can understand the me, than I can understand the you._

Ma main saisit la sienne la comprimant vigoureusement, je perçois sa voix à l'intérieur mon crâne, elle est douce, inhumaine, j'entends sa voix d'ange. Je ne saisis pas ses mots, dans le sens où son langage est particulier, cependant je le comprends quand même, au fond de mon cœur. Je discerne l'amour qu'il me porte, j'entends sa conscience me pénétrer. C'est assez particulier, je dois l'avouer… cet échange est troublant. Pourtant il fait son effet. Je me sens mieux, mes dilemmes se taisent et le silence se fait. Celui-ci n'est pas âpre, il a le goût de la paix que je ne connais que rarement. Je laisse sa parole d'ange glisser en moi comme une perfusion libérant une drogue extasiante. Je n'en ai jamais testé d'aussi puissante. Je ferme les yeux, un sourire accroché aux lèvres tandis que mon corps répond lui aussi à cet échange singulier, une érection vient de me saisir.  
Aucun de nous deux n'a prononcé de parole pendant ces deux heures de communion, à quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Je tourne la tête vers lui, je contemple ses yeux bleus me surveiller, l'échange vient de prendre fin, mais c'est comme s'il se poursuivait. Ma main grimpe dans les airs pour se poser contre sa joue que je caresse avec tendresse. A travers ce corps fait de chaire, j'arrive à imaginer celui de l'ange, j'arrive à le revoir dans son exactitude. Je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais le voir, enfin, tant que je serais vivant, à défaut que se soit ma dernière vision. Je devrais me contenter de ce souvenir et de son visage humain… pour le moment.  
Je ne me reconnais pas, enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça. Je ne me connais pas. J'apprends justement. Je suis tout l'inverse de ce que je croyais être. Je suis quelqu'un de romantique… apparemment… Je crois comprendre que je ressemble plus à mon frère que je n'aurais pu le penser et que c'est tout ce qu'il s'autorise qui me fait le rabrouer, car moi… je ne me le concède pas…

- Merci… »

Je ne sais pas si j'avais vraiment besoin de le lui dire, je crois que tout mon corps le lui dit de ses gestes, de son regard… tendre. Mon… ange… rien qu'à moi. Je rirais bien de mes propres pensées, mais je ne le ferais pas, car je veux que ce Dean existe, je veux qu'il prenne vie, même si ce n'est que brièvement.  
J'ai envie d'être vrai, avec moi, avec lui, j'ai envie de lui montrer qu'il a fait le bon choix en me sauvant et que je ne recommencerais pas les bêtises d'avant. J'ai juste envie… de m'aimer tel que je suis, et non de haïr ce que je ne suis pas !  
Je prends appuis sur mon bras gauche, pour me relever, il hoche ostensiblement le tête lorsque mon visage s'approche du sien et le baiser que je lui offre se dépose à la commissure de ses lèvres. J'ignore si il a esquivé consciemment ou si ce n'était qu'un réflexe. Mais tout à coup son regard est fuyant, il se secoue sur le matelas et se lève brusquement rompant tout contact physique.

- Je… je dois y aller. Je… »

Son regard se pose sur moi, sur mon corps qui cri tout ce que je ne dirais pas. Ma main remonte les draps faisant disparaître cette manifestation humaine qui me dégoûte sur le coup. Castiel est trop pur pour que je le considère comme toutes ces conquêtes d'un soir qui m'ont chevauché. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il croit que je… car ce n'est pas ça. Ce que j'éprouve pour lui ai bien plus complexe et profond à mon grand damne. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment… sérieux à ce sujet. Ou plutôt je n'ai jamais voulu l'être ! Je n'en ai pas le loisir, pas dans cette vie. Mais… Castiel c'est bien différent. Cas'… J'aimerais que ce soit clair entre nous, là, maintenant, je ne voulais pas profiter de lui, je ne voulais pas… que ça se termine comme ça. Son regard est prostré sur le sol, si je veux dissiper ce malentendu, il va falloir que j'use de la parole. J'ignore comment le formuler, j'ignore ce que je dois dire… Je serre les draps entre mes doigts car je me rends compte que rien ne me vient… je ne sais pas… exprimer ce que je ressens !

- Dean ? »

Sammy vient de se réveiller, je l'entends se retourner lourdement, je me tourne vers lui quelque secondes, regardant rapidement sa chevelure emmêlée sortir des draps. Une boule me saisie la gorge lorsque mes yeux rencontrent les courbes de son torse. L'érection qui m'anime depuis un moment semble apprécier cette vision que je fuis rapidement pour me retourner vers un mur vide… le rideau flotte encore au vent. Un jour, je veux le voir s'envoler… je veux voir ses ailes…

- C'était Castiel ? »

Oui, c'était… je retombe dans les draps, me renfermant dans mon cocon mental. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Tout à coup, j'ai peur qu'il ne se représente plus jamais à moi. Je suis… je suis… minable…

- Tu veux manger un truc ? »  
- Nan… »

Je me lève rapidement, me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, je me fiche un peu qu'il voie ce que mon caleçon ne cache plus. La porte verrouillée, je me dirige vers le lavabo et je m'écroule sur le carrelage froid. J'ai envie de hurler mais je me retiens. Je vais faire bonne figure, je vais essayer de ne pas me laisser entraîner par l'obscurité qui se secoue en moi… pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que je fais tout de travers au moment où… la lumière s'impose enfin à moi comme une évidence ???

_Life it seems, will fade away  
Drifting further every day  
Getting lost within myself  
Nothing matters no one else  
I have lost the will to live  
Simply nothing more to give  
There is nothing more for me  
Need the end to set me free_

Fade to black résonne dans l'Impala depuis trois heures. Oui, ça fait trois heures que je roule à fond la caisse sur les routes tortueuses de l'Indiana, une bouteille de whisky à la main. Je viens de m'engueuler avec Sam. Ce petit frère qui me couve comme une mère, qui m'étouffe ! Sait-il ce que je vis en ce moment, ce que je ressens à son égard ? Et les regards détournés que me lance Castiel depuis un mois ? Je ne le supporte plus ! Je ne supporte plus tout ça !  
Je ne peux lui en vouloir pour mon propre malaise, mais il ne m'aide pas. Cet amour dévorant que je leur voue me tue à petits feux. Je suis pathétique en fait ! Comment peut-on aimer deux personnes en même temps ? Comment peut-on aimer un frère de cette façon ! Un frère ! Comment peut-on aimer un ange de la même manière ! Un ange, Bordel de dieu ! Un ange n'est pas sensé aimer de cette façon, un ange n'est pas sensé tomber amoureux d'un humain aussi misérable que moi !

Ma main frappe le volant rageusement. Je ne sais pas où je vais, j'avais prévu d'aller voir Bobby, mais je n'irais pas. A quoi bon ?! Je ne peux parler de tout ça avec personne ! Alors autant rester avec ma caisse ! La bouteille est presque finie. Je sais que je ne suis plus en état de conduire pourtant je ne me résous pas à m'arrêter. Je ne le ferais pas, non je ne le ferais pas. Il n'y a plus rien en moi, juste un gouffre qui m'aspire. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire de tout ce qu'il y a en moi ! J'essaye de trouver des réponses, mais elles m'échappent ou ne me plaisent pas.  
Un ange m'a peut-être sauvé, mais le paradis ne m'est pas encore accordé. Car dans le chaos qui m'habite les jours sont de nuit et les nuits de sang.

_Things are not what they used to be  
Missing one inside of me  
Deathly lost, this cant be real  
Cannot stand this hell I feel  
Emptiness is filling me  
To the point of agony  
Growing darkness taking dawn  
I was me, but now hes gone_

J'ignore pourquoi la chanson me fait un effet inimaginable. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'écoute, mais c'est la première fois qu'elle fait échos avec ma propre vie.

Mes doigts sont crispés sur le volant, je me mets à chanter les paroles, à m'en imprégner d'une façon malsaine, je sais ce qui va se passer bientôt, car je connais le chute de la chanson, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la concevoir comme le destin de cette virée nocturne ! J'appuis sur le champignon totalement conscient de ce que je m'apprête à faire. C'est peut-être un ras le bol complet qui me pousse à cette extrémité ou c'est autre chose, c'est mon mal dont je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'arriverais plus à effacer ces sentiments, il est bien trop tard… oui… ce que j'ai vécu là-bas m'a changé pour toujours…

_No one but me can save myself, but its too late  
Now I cant think, think why I should even try  
Yesterday seems as though it never existed  
Death greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye_

Je les aime… je les aime d'un amour que je n'ai jamais goûté, et que je n'ai jamais espéré. Cet amour me détruit chaque jour, dans un silence que je m'impose. J'ai voulu lui en parler, j'ai vraiment essayé d'en parler à Sam, mais quels sont les mots que doit utiliser un grand frère, pour faire part d'un tel poids ?! Qui saura me dire ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tout ça s'arrête. Je me mets à hurler dans la voiture un cri de rage, un cri remplis de vie alors que mon pied s'enfonce sur l'accélérateur et de que l'impala traverse une barricade.

Un ravin… un virage… un désespoir et les paroles d'un chanson qui ne font que danser dans ma tête. Je suis misérable. Une violente secousse me propulse contre le volant, la douleur informative et le sang qui coule sur mon visage me faire dire que je me suis ouvert l'arcade sourcilière. Au milieu de la douleur et du sang, j'aperçois un homme qui lévite dans le vide. La voiture n'a pas heurté le sol, nan, elle lévite avec lui entre le ciel et la terre… Le regard bleu n'a rien d'humain et me toise d'un froid qui me gèle de l'intérieur. Je préférais encore ses regards dérobant à celui-ci qui m'accuse avec sévérité. Je sais… j'ai merdé… je le sais bien, mais je suis incapable de me sauver de mon propre enfer… comment je pourrais sauver mon propre frère ou même la terre entière !  
J'ignore comment j'en suis arrivé là, mais la voiture est à nouveau sur la route et la bouteille sur le siège passager à été remplacée par Castiel qui, les bras croisé sur le torse regarde la route sans bouger d'un millimètre.

- Démarre ! »

L'ambiance est pesante, j'exécute. Le moteur ronronne et je me remets en chemin, je ne sais pas si je dois faire demi-tour ou continuer à aller droit devant. Vu l'état de la route, je me décide à aller droit devant nous.  
L'impala roule depuis vingt minutes, j'essaye de rester concentré sur la route mais mes pensées n'arrêtent pas de s'entremêler, d'ailleurs si le silence continue à m'oppresser de la sorte, je sens que je vais péter un câble. Mes doigts à nouveau resserrés sur le volant rougissent puis blanchissent. J'en ai mal tellement je serre le volant avec force et détermination. Je sens quelque chose monter en moi, comme une rage folle, j'ignore vers qui elle est tournée, sûrement vers moi. Ma poitrine se soulève, comme si elle allait exploser sous la soudaine force qui gronde en moi, je sens ma mâchoire bouger, quelque chose va sortir, mais ça ne sera cette fois-ci pas moi qui y pensera, cette fois, c'est mes émotions qui vont parler toutes seules, sans tabou, sans indécision… mes dents grincent, Castiel se tourne tout à coup vers moi comme si il avait ressenti par avance ce qui allait se passer.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire hein ?! Tu m'as sorti de l'enfer, ça c'est cool, c'est super cool ! Ouai ! Génial, tout frais ramené à la vie ! Mais je fais quoi moi de ces années passées là-bas ! Est-ce que je m'installe et je fais celui qui a rien vécu ??? Je ne peux pas ! J'essaye mais je ne peux pas ! Le Dean que j'ai été n'existe plus ! Je me suis accroché à des choses durant les années de sévices ! Tu sais n'est-ce pas, ce qu'il m'a fait, ce qu'il ma fait faire ?! Comment un humain peut vivre avec ça ? Comment je peux vivre avec ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ! Je suis incapable de me sauver, je suis incapable de… de… Comment est-ce que je peux garder un œil sur Sam alors que j'ai envie de le culbuter et le violer à chaque fois qu'il passe à côté de moi légèrement vêtu ?! L'amour que je lui porte devient de plus en plus sombre chaque jour, c'est l'envie qui parle, c'est juste l'envie. Tu m'as sauvé, oui, j'avais peur de disparaître, mais je ne peux pas vivre avec tout ça. Je ne suis pas un surhomme, je ne suis que Dean, Dean Winchester, et c'est maintenant que je commence à vivre… je veux… vivre… J'ai envie de penser à moi, j'ai envie d'être heureux, j'ai envie d'aimer, d'être aimé ! Je veux tout ce que je n'ai pas eut jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! J'en ai marre, ma claque de cette putain de vie ! »

L'impala freine brusquement, je ne me sens plus capable de conduire de toute façon, mon corps pousse la portière et sortit de la voiture poussé par une quelconque force. Mes pas me menent dehors et sans attendre je me suis jeté à la renverse afin de pousser un hurlement qui me semble totalement inhumain. Mon regard se lève vers le ciel, les étoiles scintillent discrètement à travers les arbres, un vent frais glisse sur mon visage faisant retomber la pression qui s'exerçait en moi. J'entends des pas s'approcher et Castiel s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- J'aurais dû venir te sauver bien plus tôt. Mais l'accès aux sous sol de l'enfer n'est pas facile, surtout pour un ange. J'ai dû tuer nombre de démons mineurs pour accéder aux couches inférieurs et j'ai dû me cacher des démons majeurs pour ne pas mettre en péril ma mission. Et oui, je sais ce que tu as vécu, car je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. J'étais là quand Alister t'as converti, et j'étais là quand tu as décidé de te rebeller. Tant que tu as été sous la coupe d'Alister, il m'était impossible de venir te secourir. J'ai du attendre, et tu ne t'imagines pas ce que l'essence de l'enfer peut faire à un ange. On souffre tous de cette ambiance néfaste, humains, anges, démons… je suis désolé que tu aies à vivre avec ça. Mais tu n'imagines pas non plus ce qui te serait arrivé, si je n'étais pas venu te sauver. Tu n'aurais pas disparu, tu aurais fait parti intégrante de l'enfer. Et crois moi, tes tourments aujourd'hui sont infimes à comparer de ce que tu vivrais aujourd'hui. »

Castiel soupire, le ciel était dégagé, je n'ai aucune idée des constellations qui se trouvent au-dessus de nous. Je n'ai jamais regardé le ciel avant aujourd'hui. Mes yeux tracent des lignes imaginaires entres les étoiles les plus scintillantes, celles qui attirent mon regard, essayant en vain de leur donner une forme.

- J'ai l'impression que je vais laisser le démon en moi gagner. Je m'étouffe tout seul avec mes soucis. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal, je voudrais être ce que vous attendez de moi… réellement… »  
- On attend de toi que tu sois toi-même Dean, pas un autre. Sam n'a plus besoin d'être surprotégé. Pourquoi ne laisses-tu pas tomber cette carapace, Dean. Rends-toi service… »

Quelque part j'ai honte de moi, quelque part j'ai peur de les décevoir et de me décevoir. J'ai peur de ne pas savoir gérer l'être complexe que je suis devenu. J'ai peur de céder à mes envies et de ne plus être un bon chasseur. Mes yeux laissent tomber les étoiles pour se poser sur Castiel qui le nez en l'air continuait de les regarder fixement. Je lui demanderais bien si elles étaient aussi une création de son père, et si oui… est-ce qu'il y avait d'autres vies par delà le cosmos… mais qu'importe les vies à des milliards d'années lumières. C'est de moi dont il s'agissait présentement. C'est moi qui me perdait…

_- _Je… j'ai vu un être de lumière descendre vers moi. Dans l'état pitoyable où j'étais, je t'ai accueilli comme un sauveur, comme une présence rassurante juste avant la fin. Je ne voulais pas mourir seul. Tu étais là… majestueux… je… t'ai confondu avec Sam. C'est compliqué… tout s'est embrouillé dans mon esprit… »  
- Je sais… j'ai eut du mal à recréer ton âme, elle avait subi beaucoup de dommages. »  
- Tu les a vu alors, tous mes sentiments mis à nus… tout… ce chaos… »  
- Je l'ai vu oui, et je le vois encore, Dean… il y a toujours une partie de moi en toi. Le lien que j'ai crée avec toi, ne s'arrêtera que lors de ta mort. Si je me concentre, je peux tout savoir de ton état physique et moral. Pourquoi suis-je là d'après toi ? J'ai ressenti ton envie… de mourir. »  
- Tu… tu le sais alors… ce que j'éprouve pour toi… »

Castiel ne répond pas, il a l'air absent. Je tourne sur le côté pour ne plus le fixer de la sorte. A la place j'essaye de discerner les brins d'herbe dans la nuit avancée. J'aimerais faire table rase du passé et tout changer. J'ai envie combler mes envies par des possessions, mes vides par des trop pleins. Je divague encore sur ce que je suis et aimerais être, mais quelque chose à changé sur mon point de vu. Ce que j'aimerais être ne ressemble plus au parfait soldat invincible, ce que je voudrais vraiment être, c'est un homme simple, appréciant la vie, appréciant l'amour, pensant d'abord à lui…

Les ténèbres je n'en veux plus… je veux de la lumière chaude, je veux un bonheur sans fin… mes yeux s'embuent de larmes… Cette transition ne se fera pas sans heurt, cette transition, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'effectuer en douceur. Nan… si je décide d'être enfin moi, il va falloir que je le fasse du jour au lendemain, et surtout que je n'essaye pas de ménager les gens qui comptent pour moi… car si ils veulent mon bien, comme vient de me le dire Castiel, il devront s'accommoder du changement que je leur montrerais. Mais abord, je dois être près… et j'ignore si je le suis.

- Je le sais… oui. »

Je ne m'attendais plus à une réponse de sa part, sa prise de parole m'a fait sursauté.

- Je sais aussi ce que tu ressens pour Sam. Et je le comprends. Je ne serais pas celui qui jugera tes actes, Dean. Je n'ai rien contre l'amour entre deux hommes pas plus qu'entre deux frères. Ce qui me dérange c'est l'amour que tu me portes. J'aime l'humanité, Dean… je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'aimer un humain comme tu l'attends de moi… de plus… »

De plus ? Castiel ne termina pas sa phrase. J'ai senti tout à coup une présence contre mon corps. Il s'est laissé tomber sans un bruit dans l'herbe à mes côtés, et son bras a fait le tour de mon corps. Je le sens se rapprocher, jusqu'à coller nos corps l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que son corps me happe vers lui dans une étreinte chaleureuse.

- C'est la première fois qu'une mission me tient autant à cœur… Tu es un trésor inestimable Dean. Un création de mon père, mais tu brilles parmi toutes les autres. Alors ne pleures pas et arrête de broyer du noir. »

Je me suis retourné peut-être par faiblesse, à moins que ce ne soit par détermination. Je veux lui prouver que je suis vraiment sincère avec moi, avec lui… que tout ça, qui ne me ressemble pas du tout, est intact. Je glisse contre lui et après un court baiser, je ferme les yeux. Est-ce mal de dépendre des autres pour se reconstruire ? Je ne crois pas. Je souris, satisfait.

- Castiel… Tu es l'ange que j'attendais depuis… longtemps. Quand ma mère parlait de vous, que vous veilliez sur nous, je gardais l'espoir sincère qu'un jour… j'en rencontrerais un et qu'il me sauverait de ma propre vie. Et puis je n'ai plus cru en vous, je n'ai plus cru en moi, ni en la possibilité qu'un jour, je puisse être sauvé. Quand tu es là… Cas'… j'ai l'impression que c'est possible… j'ai l'impression que je revis. C'est peut-être idiot ce que je vais dire. Mais j'ai l'impression que je ne saurais plus vivre sans toi… »

Des paroles bien étranges, en tout cas à les entendre comme ça. Comme si ce n'était pas moi qui les avait prononcé. Bien sûr ce n'était pas moi, ce n'était pas ce Dean orgueilleux et mesuré, c'était celui qui avait arrêté de croire, celui qui se taisait dans l'obscurité. Il avait enfin décidé à s'ouvrir, mais pas à n'importe qui… à un ange qui saurait prendre soin de lui.

- Je t'aime Castiel. Et dieu sait, pardonne moi cette expression, que je m'efforce de dompter ce sentiment. Je m'efforce de l'effacer, parce que je sais, qu'un être aussi pur que toi, ne saurait être souillé par quelqu'un comme moi. J'ai peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai peur qu'ils te fassent du mal. Et si ça devait arriver, je tuerais chacun d'entre eux. Parce que ce qui me lie à toi est pur, mais que malheureusement je ne suis qu'un humain… »

Un humain, oui, alors quand bien même l'amour que je lui porte semble platonique. Il ne l'est pas lorsque son corps est contre mien, lorsque mes lèvres cherchent les siennes et qu'un baiser dévorant échauffe mon corps. Il ne l'est plus du tout, lorsque mes mains glissent sous ses vêtements et que je guide les siennes sous les miens. Un sourire vivant me secoue lorsqu'il me retourne dans l'herbe, il semble surpris par ses gestes, après tout ce n'est qu'un corps humain qu'il possède, lui non plus ne peut pas arrêter ce mécanisme alimenté par l'excitation sexuelle. J'ignore si je dois me réjouir de le faire goûter à ce genre de choses… ou si je dois me maudire jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.  
Nos respirations sont saccadées, ses yeux bleus me toisent étrangement, j'ignore la porté du message qu'ils me tendent pendant qu'il se frotte contre moi. Mais il est clair pour moi que rien n'ira plus loin, pas maintenant, pas avec lui. Mes cuisses s'écartent lui laissant un peu plus de place. Cet échange est doux, rien à voir avec ce qu'Alister m'a fait subir. Je n'aurais jamais cru aimer faire ça avec un homme mais après ces longues années de sévices purement sexuelles, je suis persuadé au fond de moi que je ne ressentirais pas ce genre d'extase avec une femme. Ma tête roule dans l'herbe, j'observe le corps de Castiel plus que dénudé se mouvoir sensuellement au-dessus de moi. Ce corps est magnifique, peut-être pas autant que celui avec lequel il est né, mais je ne peux me lasser de le regarder onduler, je ne peux me lasser de voir cette expression de bienêtre peindre son visage. Mais son regard… je préfère cependant l'éviter.  
Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la terre, son contact me rappelle ma résurrection… Il était là ce jour là, auprès de moi, dans sa forme angélique à essayer de parler avec moi. Quelle idée j'ai eut de le prendre pour un démon… ?! Je soupire d'extase ses mouvements sont plus rapides, plus appuyés, j'imagine qu'il est proche de la jouissance aux vues de ses mouvements légèrement paniqués. Je souris un peu plus serrant son bassin contre le mien, nos sexes se fondent l'un contre l'autre, à tel point que les sursauts de son excitation font échos avec les miens.

Cette plénitude après l'acte, il est rare que je la ressente, et sûrement pas à deux. Ma main glisse dans son dos, j'embrasse ses lèvres, je viens de souiller un ange et quelque part j'en suis satisfait ! Son visage glisse dans mon cou, je sens ses dents se planter dans ma chaire, une fois, deux fois, plusieurs fois marquant ma peau, sa main rejoint la trace qu'elle a laissé sur mon corps, je lui appartiens c'est indéniable. Cette vie que je commence je la lui dois et j'aimerais qu'il en fasse parti.

_When I look into your eyes  
I can see a love restrained  
But darlin' when I hold you  
Don't you know I feel the same_

J'entends mon nom murmuré contre mon oreille et l'on se sert l'un contre l'autre à moiti habillé pour regarder les étoiles briller au-dessus de nos têtes. C'est ainsi que j'aimerais passer le restant de ma vie...

- Cas' ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »  
- Nan… C'est une très belle chose, Dean. J'ai aimé partager ça avec toi. »  
- Moi aussi. J'espère pourvoir recommencer. »

Quel est-ce contentement après l'acte sexuel ? Je ne le connaissais pas. Je me suis retrouvé dans ses bras, à le serrer pour ne pas qu'il s'envole et pas au sens figuré. Je voulais prolonger cet instant à l'infini. Je me sentais bien… si bien… Comment pouvais-je savoir que faire l'amour avec quelqu'un que l'on aime vraiment était aussi doux et profond que ça… moi qui n'avait connu qu'expériences sexuelles plus ou moins acrobatiques sans sentiment. Je m'étais trouvé dans ses bras et je m'étais réveillé contre lui.

- Froid ? »  
- Un peu… »  
- Tu devrais rentrer, Sam doit se faire du soucis. »  
- Je sais… mais je n'ai pas envie de te laisser… »  
- Il va bien falloir… »  
- Tu dois partir ? »  
- Nan, mais le corps qui m'abrite à besoin de… vidanger… faut que je me lève Dean ! »

Un fou rire m'a pris. Est-ce que c'est comme ça tous les jours lorsque l'on se réveille dans les bras de l'être aimé ? Pour l'instant Cassie a été la plus proche de ce que je pourrais qualifier d'amour réel. Et je pense qu'il l'était, même si il n'avait pas la porté de celui-ci. Je soupire laissant Castiel se lever et remettre sa chemise d'aplomb. J'enfile machinalement mon cuir et je regarde mon téléphone. En effet Sam m'a laissé quatre messages, c'était à prévoir. Je souris de plus belle, en appuyant sur mon répertoire, il faut que je le rassure.

- Sam ? »  
- Dean ?! T'es ou ? »  
- J'en sais rien... mais t'inquiète je vais... Bien… très bien… »  
- Ha… t'es avec une fille ? »  
- Même pas… Je pense que j'en ai pour… une heure de route. On arrive… »  
- On ? »  
- Dean ? On y va ? Je crois que ce corps a faim… »  
- Heu… j'arrive ! »  
- Cas… tiel ? »

J'ai raccroché en souriant, me tournant vers sa silhouette drapé de son impair blanc grisé. J'avais vu dans cet accoutrement une parodie de Columbo super mal faite… mais… à le voir là, dans la lumière de l'aube, je ne vois qu'un ange… parfait… son regard bleu glisse sur moi, il me semble que je rougis un peu vu le regard surpris qu'il me tend.

_Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

- Je… j'arrive ! »

C'est idiot… j'ai l'impression de me comporter comme un collégien. Mon corps se lève s'élançant à sa poursuite, je ne peux m'empêcher de prendre possession de ses lèvres avant de démarrer à toute vitesse. Moi aussi j'ai faim, et tandis que November Rain sort de l'auto radio, je roule avec une certaine appréhension vers le motel.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dean… »

Les mains dans les cheveux, Castiel semble essayer de se coiffer en vain, qu'importe ce détail brouillon lui donne un charme fou. Je sais, je n'ai pas à m'en faire… mais si justement. Que va faire mon cœur devant mon frère. Est-ce que cette nuit j'ai fait un choix, ou bien je continue à aimer les deux sans distinction ?

- Un maxi morning avec saucisses et bacon ! »  
- Un thé avec une tarte au citron… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il a un charme anglais… un thé et de la tarte le matin ? J'ignore pourquoi mais pour moi ça fait anglais ! Je le regarde amusé se tortiller sur sa chaise, j'ignore ce qu'il a depuis qu'on est assis dans le restau.

- Ça va pas ? »  
- Sisi… »  
- Sûr ? »  
- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de réquisitionner un corps si… longtemps. Il y a des choses contres les quelles je n'ai aucune accoutumance. »  
- Hum ? Il a mal, un truc du genre ? »  
- Je ne sais pas, je le lui demande… »  
- Tu… »

Je regarde Castiel légèrement effaré. Il est vrai que je ne prends jamais en compte que le corps qu'il prend est déjà habité ! C'est assez dérangeant en y repensant vu ce qu'on a fait cette nuit. Je baisse la tête me cachant derrière le menu. C'est un homme de dieu. Sûrement un pasteur ou quelque chose dans ce style… et… j'ai… profité de son corps… pour… flirter avec un ange ! A mon avis il doit être heureux !

- Ça n'a pas d'importance. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Ce que vous avez fait cette nuit… avec Castiel. »

Ce corps c'est bien le même, le regard, lui, a totalement changé. L'homme en face de moi me regarde avec insistance, j'ai bien remarqué que ce n'était plus l'ange qui se présentait à moi, mais il était difficile de le réaliser totalement. Je ne m'étais jamais habitué à ce genre de phénomène.

- Il semble plutôt.. Heureux. Alors je ne dirais rien, et je ne me permettrais aucun jugement. Ce corps est sien lorsqu'il le manipule. Je ne peux que m'incliner devant ses choix. Mais mon fils… faites bien attention, c'est un messager divin… il serait malheureux qu'il perde ses ailes pour un pêcher de luxure. »

Je ne le sais que trop bien ! Je fais une grimace, me tournant vers la serveuse qui dépose nos commandes sur la table. J'entends la clochette de la porte d'entrée et l'effluve d'un après-rasage que je connais bien vu que c'est le mien, tien donc !

- Dean ! »

Mon cadet se rapproche de moi, soulagé de me voir en un seul morceau et de bonne humeur.

- Heu… Castiel… »

Un rapide coup d'œil me montre que l'ange a repris sa place et qu'il balance son sachet de thé comme un métronome en observant Sam.

- Bonjour… Sam. Ravi que votre karma retourne du bon côté. »  
- Heu… merci. »

Le regard de Sam nous épie un moment l'un après l'autre, oui, je sais c'est suspect. On est pas coiffé, à peine bien habillé, j'ai un sourire sur les lèvres qui flotte malgré moi, il m'a entendu au téléphone d'une bonne humeur peu commune et me retrouve en compagnie d'un ange… moi aussi je me poserais des questions sur ma santé mentale.

- Mission ? »  
- Non… »  
- Lilith ? »  
- Aucune nouvelle… »  
- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme ça alors ? »  
- Je crois que c'est le… dénouement normal de ce que vous appelez… amour, non ? »  
- Amour ??! On parle bien de Dean, là, nan ? »  
- Oui… amour… l'acte comme le sentiment… »

Le sourire de Castiel en dit plus long que son regard pour le coup. Je n'avais jamais vu ce genre de sourire narquois sur son visage. Le sachet de tombe sur la table en même temps que le postérieur de mon frère sur la banquette à mes côtés. Il doit avoir du mal à enregistrer ce que Castiel vient de laisser sous entendre. Qui le pourrait ? Moi l'anti poulet divin et un ange… Totalement surréaliste. Et pourtant… pourtant, je garderais un souvenir impérissable de cette nuit passée en sa divine, dans tout les sens du terme, compagnie.

- Heu… heu… je… je vais prendre un truc à manger ! »

Mon regard lâche Castiel quelques minutes pour se poser sur le corps de mon frère. J'ai besoin d'une réponse, et l'évide me crève presque un œil. Si je n'avais pas déliré des années durant sur le corps de Sam, il est fort peu probable que j'en sois arrivé à de telles extrémités dans mon comportement sexuel.  
Un petit sourire glisse sur mes lèvres. Ça n'enlevait en rien ce que j'éprouvais pour Castiel au contraire, après tout pourquoi il ne serait pas possible d'aimer deux personnes ?

- Je dois y aller… »  
- Castiel… »  
- Je sais, je l'ai… lu. »  
- Tu pourrais prévenir ! »  
- Je voulais savoir… moi aussi. »  
- Tu n'es pas déçu ? »  
- Pas du tout, Dean. Je ne peux pas rester à tes côtés comme tu le souhaiterais. Mes passages dans le monde humain sont brefs en général. Il faut bien quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi… quand je ne suis pas là. »

Castiel avala le restant de sa tarte, avant de se lever, un sourire énigmatique sur les lèvres. La serveuse qui venait prendre la commande de Sam se retrouva paralysée. Ce n'est qu'après cette constatation que je me suis rendu compte que l'ange avait encore arrêté le temps.

- Cette fois-ci je ne m'éclipserais pas en douce… mais protégez vos yeux. »

Une lueur glissa hors de son corps accompagné d'un son comme un chant. C'était doux et relaxant, l'aura sembla s'agrandir et s'allonger et ce fut la première fois où je vis ses ailes. Je m'attendais à voir des plumes, mais non, cette aura dorée qui semblait chanter ne possédait aucune plume. Le regard médusé de Sam me fit sursauter, depuis quand Castiel acceptait que Sam voie certaines choses ? Qu'importe ! Je retournais mes yeux sur l'ange qui sortit du corps en un fracas de lumière et de chant pour disparaître dans les airs en s'envolant comme un oiseau de proie. Une vision furtive de ce que j'avais vu dans les sous terrains de l'enfer et qui me laissa une impression sur la rétine qui me gêna trois jours durant…

* * *

A suivre, ou pas.. si vous voulez une suite je m'y attablerais, en faite comme j'hésite, je vous laisse le choix ^^  
2009


End file.
